Siempre tres
by kary muggle
Summary: Los niños que habían jugado por tantos años a ser guerreros murieron por defender todo aquello en lo que habían creído. Para salvar al mundo que de vez en vez les daba la espalda.


Bien, pues es la primera vez que publico en ésta página; mis inicios como pseudo escritora tienen un año de trayectoria. Sé que aún me falta mucho camino que recorrer y bastante más experiencia, pero esto de escribir es para mi como cantar en la ducha: no importa que tan mal lo hagas, simplemente no puedes evitarlo.

Así que ya no los molesto con absurdas explicaciones que sé que les aburren. Que disfruten la lectura:

* * *

_Siempre tres_

Hay veces en que la vida nos tiene preparado un camino por recorrer, así fue su historia, no fue coincidencia, después de todo en esta vida las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable e inaplazable.

Habían sido tres en un principio, pero el tiempo los fundió convirtiéndolos en uno solo. Casi era imposible de creer que tres seres tan distintos se complementaran a un nivel tan profundo: Harry era el alma, el espíritu, la fuerza. Hermione la cabeza, el cerebro, la razón. Ron (aunque a veces costase creerlo) el corazón, ese no-se-qué que los separaba y los unía al mismo son.

Aquel 1 de Septiembre el destino los juntó en un vagón del tren escarlata que los llevaba a cumplir puntuales con su historia; ellos dos, amigos desde el inicio, ella…ella tendría que esperar.

No hizo falta más que un poco de magia, un insulto, muchas lagrimas, peligro y algo de mocos de trol para sellar lo que ni el tiempo, la distancia, peleas, fuerza mágica o humana pudiera separar: Su amistad. Ese 31 de octubre nació la leyenda, el trió dorado había surgido como un fénix esplendoroso entre las nubes.

Y desde entonces ya nada hubo que los alejase, se convirtieron en una unidad, imposible de concebir a uno sin los otros.

Ni el mismísimo amo y señor de las Tinieblas había podido romper los lazos que ellos se habían creado. Sobrevivieron a lo imposible, a lo impensable… y si se necesitaban sabían que ahí estarían, para limpiar lagrimas amargas y pegar esperanzas rotas.

Vivieron y crecieron juntos…

… se convirtieron en amigos, hermanos, familia.

Pero el destino no siempre juega buenas pasadas, y la vida tiene una hermana que tarde o temprano reclama lo ésta ha dado.

La guerra había terminado, y el innombrable había caído. Se habían salvado millones de vidas…pero muchas otras también se habían perdido.

Los niños que habían jugado por tantos años a ser guerreros murieron por defender todo aquello en lo que habían creído. Para salvar al mundo que de vez en vez les daba la espalda.

El corazón había sido el primero en caer, muriendo como había vivido: defendiendo a los suyos, a los que amaba, _a su razón_ de ser. Ella lo siguió casi sin desfase, para darle una última oportunidad al espíritu roto que quedaba…él era el que tenia que acabar con ese miserable, a matar o morir, esa era su misión.

…Todo acabado, poco le quedaba por hacer, ellos se habían ido…sin corazón y sin cerebro ¿qué era?, algo poco más que un inferí.

Calló de rodillas, lastimado y ensangrentado como estaba sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Y esperó, esperó pacientemente a la hermana de la vida, la que le había dado tanto. La muerte venia a cobrarle la cuenta.

Estaba feliz después de todo, había muchas cosas por las que agradecer y se iría contento por haber tenido lo que siempre había deseado con el alma: una familia, una verdadera familia.

Pasaba el tiempo mientras las gotas de sangre que emanaban de su herida hacían de segundero _tic-tic-tic_, mientras caían en el asfalto.

La sentía aproximarse, la muerte venia lentamente, con ellos a su paso, sus amigos venían a acompañarlo, igual que siempre habían echo. Los espero con una sonrisa en los labios. Dejaría de ser uno, volverían a reunirse los tres, siempre los tres, nunca separados…

* * *

_La madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1998, se cobraron muchas vidas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero quizá de las más sentidas fueron las de los tres jóvenes héroes Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Billius Weasley, de 17 años de edad. Quienes valientemente enfrentaron al ahora derrotado Innombrable para asegurar la paz y bienestar de las futuras generaciones…_

-El profeta

* * *

Los comentarios siempre pueden mejorar un mal día a cualquier persona. [Yo tuve un mal día]


End file.
